Uma Carta de Amor
by MademoiselleMary
Summary: -TRADUÇÃO- Uma carta de Yuki para Shuichi, a qual ele nunca teve a intenção de deixá-lo ler.Slash.Oneshot.


**Oiiie =D**

**Bom, eu to há quase 4 meses com essa fic...É mais uma tradução(eu acho melhor avisar quando não for -.-'). **

**Queria agradecer a Ketz-chan que deu uma revisada pra mim! A história se passa depois do manga ;D**

**Disclaimer: A fic não me pertence, pertence à Visions-of-music e Garvitation à ****Maki Murakami.**

**Enjoy~**

**OoOooO**

**The Love Letter**

O apartamento estava lotado de cantoria e música, como é de costume. Shuichi estava dançando de shorts cantando cantigas natalinas para celebrar o primeiro ano em que ele e Yuki teriam uma árvore de Natal. Yuki sentou no sofá com o laptop equilibrado precariamente nas pernas. Ele escreveu furiosamente, espiando Shuichi algumas vezes. Esse, em sua inocência, pensou que Yuki estava apenas trabalhando, mas na verdade, ele estava escrevendo uma carta.

Querido Shuichi,

Tem dias que eu não suposto a sua felicidade constante, seus imprevisíveis altos e baixos e sua cantoria constante. Isso, combinado com o excesso de trabalho, fazem a minha vida horrível. Alguns dias eu grito, ou jogo você para fora do apartamento (quando você realmente se mudou para cá?), mas essa é a minha maneira de lidar com mudanças como essas.

Enquanto eu estou sentado aqui, vendo você saltitar em círculos obsessivamente e colocar as luzes na árvore de Natal, eu sei que eu não agüentaria uma semana sem o seu aborrecimento. Eu não sei o que é, mas você é viciante.

Eu me lembro da primeira vez que nos vimos, e sim, suas letras ainda são uma droga. Para mim, você era uma pessoa qualquer que eu precisava contribuir com minha opinião. Eu estava errado. Você viu por dentro de mim_,_ você me encontrou. Talvez tenha sido isso que me atraiu em você, sua determinação.

Eu me lembro da primeira vez que ouvi você cantar. Foi naquele primeiro show, e comparado a agora, aquela música era uma atrocidade. Porém, ainda quando você abre sua boca, você libera sua alma. Sua alma é tão linda que eu constantemente me pergunto porque você, Shuichi, me escolheu.

Eu não sou do tipo que proclama meu amor, e eu sei que isso te machuca. Eu não posso evitar, é da minha natureza afastar qualquer interação com qualquer pessoa. Por muito tempo, eu estive sozinho, uma concha fria do garoto que eu fora. Eu me consumi com a minha escrita, tentando destruir a pessoa que eu era, tentando fugir da dor e da vergonha. Agora, eu não sinto aquela dor. A primeira vez que eu chorei depois que fui à Nova Iorque, foi quando você me abraçou, e eu sabia que você me amava.

Seis anos atrás, eu não conseguiria ter curtido o Natal, ou rir dos seus insanos comentários. Eles teriam me irritado e eu teria avançado pra cima de você. Eu senti um buraco no meu coração, um buraco que eu sabia que nunca seria preenchido de novo. Eu estava errado.

Eu sinto vergonha ao pensar no modo como eu tratei você e todos à minha volta uma vez. Eu me tornei uma máquina fria e sem coração e, se eu pudesse, eu voltaria no tempo e mudaria tudo. Você me faz viver Shuichi, você me faz amar. Quando eu olho para o seu ostentoso cabelo rosa, eu não vejo um adolescente rebelde, mas sim a única pessoa que eu realmente amo.

_Correndo o risco de parecer meloso_, você me transformou em uma pessoa melhor. Eu sei que você quer mais de mim, mas eu estou dando o meu melhor, e você parece feliz_. _Mesmo o meu menor toque faz você feliz. Eu não entendo porque uma pessoa tão bonita e inocente escolheu a mim, um velho tolo e resmungão . Mas isso não importa, você é meu, e eu nunca deixarei você (partir) novamente.

Shuichi, eu sei que eu te amo, e mesmo que eu não diga isso em palavras, eu tento demonstrar através das minhas ações. Eu amo o seu canto incessante, e os seus altos e baixos fizeram você ser a pessoa que é hoje; Sem elas, você não seria o Shuichi, que eu amo.

Contra a vontade da minha irmã, eu agora vou deletar essa carta, já que não seria bom você lê-la. Assim, você saberia como eu me sinto e eu não estou pronto para isso. Se bem que, você poderia vir a apreciar minha eloqüente habilidade na escrita, o que faria você realmente ler um dos meus livros uma vez.

~ Yuki

OoOOoOOO

Dois dias depois

- Pondo o lixo para fora, só estou pondo o lixo para fora! – Shuichi cantava alto em um tom qualquer enquanto tirava o lixo de dentro do cesto no escritório de Yuki. Parando, ele viu uma carta embaixo do cesto. Ele pegou e leu rápido.

_Shu, eu sei que meu irmão não queria que você lesse isso, mas eu posso ter invadido o notebook dele e impresso para você. Não conte a ele._

_~ Mika_

_oOooOOoo_

Quando Yuki chegou em casa naquela noite, foi recebido por um Shuichi choroso em seus braços que não parava de gritar diversas vezes ' Eu te amo também! Eu sabia que você me amava!'


End file.
